


bottom edd works.

by Blackcatyaoi



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Corporal Punishment, Double Anal Penetration, Drugged Sex, Egg Laying, Food Kink, French Kissing, Gangbang, Hate Sex, Hybrids, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Knotting, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Break, Monster Tom, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sea Monsters, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Slave, Spanking, Tongue Piercings, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Wedding Night, Yandere, bottom edd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcatyaoi/pseuds/Blackcatyaoi
Summary: i decided we don't have enough bottom edd out there so i wrote more.everyone loves edd and there going to fuck him to hell and back.i'm sorry for this is sin, nothing but sin.i'm going to hell probably.





	1. of dogs and cats part one.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me something you'd like to see okay? only thing is it has to be bottom edd.
> 
> but be warned i won't write some kinks sorry.   
> so here we go. 
> 
> some chapters are connected.

"cute" tom said pulling edd back into his thrusts. edd's moans and whimpers where in tom's opinion cute. the wat edd tried not to make a sound as tom drove his hard cock deep into edd wet hole. the way edd's ears laid flat against edd's head as edd's tail wrapped around tom's own tail. everything about the cat hybrid screamed cute to tom. " edd you should see yourself so needy . so happy to have me fuck you tight little pussy" tom growled slamming into edd as he spoke. edd moaned loudly unable to stay quiet. tom hummed happily at having edd finally start to moan. tom pulled edd up onto his hands and knees making it easier for what tom had in mind. edd hissed at the sudden change of position. tom panted as he locked his arms around edd's stomach making it so much easier to pounded into edd. 

" god edd you feel so good around my cock, so tight" tom moaned into edd's ear. edd tightened up at the dirty talk, one of edd's kinks that tom loved to abusive. " i bet you can cum from me just fucking you pussy huh baby?, will my pretty baby cum from both his cock and pussy for daddy?" tom asked thrusting into edd as hard as he can at each word. " yes daddy" edd moaned feeling tom thrust deeper into him. tom clenched his teeth as he started moving faster. " fuck baby look at you so pretty on my cock you love it don't you? do you love daddy's cock?" tom said biting edd's ear gently. edd nodded his head as best as he could. " yes daddy i love your cock , i love when you fuck my naughty pussy or my ass daddy" edd said. tom growled as he started pulling edd's hips back into his thrusts once again " you little slut" tom growled. tom thrusted as hard and as fast as he could making edd let out a string of yes , god yes tom daddy don't stop. 

edd could feel his orgasim approcting quickly. edd tried to say something to tom but his mind felt blank. edd cam with a scream of tom's name leaving his lips. edd panted as tom fuck edd thro his orgasim. " edd what did i say about cumming without daddy's permission?" tom asked as he started up his fast pace once again. edd moaned brockenly as his overly sensitive walls where once again attacked by a onslot of pleasure. " not to daddy" edd managed to say in between moans. " and what did my naughty baby do?" tom asked fucking into edd as fast a he could. " i came , daddy you felt to good i couldn't hold it" edd cried out as tom brought his right hand down on to edd's ass. tom growled in warning " are you blaming me edd?" tom asked as he gave edd two more hits. " no sorry daddy " edd cried as tom continued to spank edd intime with his thrust. the pain and pleasure had edd seeing stars. tom licked his lips as he watch edd's ass turn bright red, the sight of the soft fleash boncing with each hit matched with edd's moan made a intoxicating sight. tom gripped the now red flesh of edd's ass squeezing it softly. " daddy please" edd begged hoping tom would stop teasing him. 

" please what baby? you need to cum again?" tom asked feeling his own orgasim appracting. " yess" edd hissed out as he tried to hold back from cumming once again. tom hummed as he kept up the brutal pace. " i don't know baby do you think you deserve to cum?" tom asked as his knot started to form. " yes yes please daddy let me cum" edd begged bearly holding back his own orgasim. " cum on my knot baby, i want you to cum as i fill you up" tom growled. edd nodded moaning , he loved being knotted by tom. tom smiled as he pulled edd back forcing his knot into edd. edd came hard once again as tom locked them into place. the feeling of cum pouring into him had edd blacking out for a second. " damn edd you okay?" tom asked a moment latter , edd nodded as tom pulled edd into a sitting position. edd gave a weak moan as the knot was shifted pushing just a bit deeper before fully locking them into place. " edd i didn't go to far did i?" tom asked as he rubbed a hand over edd's stomach. edd hummed before answering " no you were perfect tom" edd said before yawning. tom laughed quietly at the cute sight. can we sleep now" edd asked as he started falling asleep tired from the rough play. tom laughed again " yeah lets get some rest , we'll be locked together for a while" tom said as he shifted both of them onto their sides. " night edd love you" tom said closing his eyes , " love you to tom" edd answered before both of them fell asleep.


	2. of wolves and witches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edd had known eduardo was temperamental during the full moon. edd known he shouldn't tease his on edge boyfriend but he needed a lot of werewolf essence for a few ( many ) potions and edd did know that during the full moon eduardo is just bursting with two needs. to hunt , something eduardo enjoyed and edd hated and to make more werewolves. the make more werewolves thing was what edd focus on. ofcourse he couldn't have eduardo have full control , but maybe edd should have been more careful when teasing a alpha and maybe edd should have used a stronger spell.
> 
> edd should have used a stronger spell , if he did maybe he could have been walking the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sin continues and i am not sorry.   
> give some ideas for a chapter if you want i may use them.

edd laughed at the pissed yet horny look that his boyfriend sported. eduardo and edd have been together for a few years now and well edd had known from day one Eduardo wasn't human. eduardo was a werewolf and edd being a witch had presented no problems until tonight. tonight had edd bonding his boyfriend to there bed throw magic and the teasing him with a little strip show. 

edd know that eduardo was the most dangerous and the most passionate during the full moon and edd knew his boyfriend wouldn't like edd tying him down tonight. " edd love let me up now" eduardo demanded torn between being pissed for being bond with magic , something he normally hated and being horny at what edd was wearing. edd was in a green version of a red riding hood costume that was a little ( lot) slutty. a collor sat around edd's neck that had read property of eduardo , edd was messing with eduardo's biggest kinks. " ooh i don't know having the big bad wolf at my mercy is pretty nice" edd said as he slowly walked towards eduardo. the short skirt bounced with each step showing off the fact edd had nothing underneath. edd stopped at the edge of the bed and bit his lip at the large tent his big bad wolf spotted. " well well well someone seems happy to see me" edd said as he lightly brushed his hand over eduardo's erection making the werewolf jump. " edd" eduardo warned only it didn't sound threatening with the whine it came on. " oh it looks so painful trapped like that maybe i should help out?" edd teased rubbing eduardo's naked stomach. eduardo was only dressed in a pair of boxers and god did he look good. eduardo's strong body was perfectly on display for edd's eyes. edd smiled as he climbed onto the bed , his face leveled with eduardo's erection. edd licked his lips as he pulled eduardo's boxers down , almost getting slapped with the hard cock in the process. edd swallowed at the thought of having that monstrous cock inside him. edd smiled as he moved eduardo into a better position to watch as edd sucked him off. 

edd gave a kiss to the head of the cock , laughing quietly as it twitched before he licked a long strip on the underside of it from base to head. edd took his time teasing the sensitive head and vain on the cock loving eduardo's growls and whines. taking a deep breath edd took the cock into his mouth , letting it slide deeper at each bob of his head. edd kept his eyes on eduardo's face as he sucked , enjoying the look of pleasure had settled on eduardo's face. edd hummed as he took the cock as deep as he could without deep throating eduardo. edd could feel eduardo shake with the need to have edd pick up the pace , to have edd choking on his cock. edd smiled as he took eduardo down to the base. " fuck edd " eduardo yelled fighting to thrust up. edd swallowed making eduardo cursed again. edd kept the pace slow and teasing even if his jaw hurt from it , the sight and sound of eduardo was more than enough to make up for the slight pain. pulling back edd relaxed his jaw as his eyes locked with eduardo's glare. " you felt so good in my throat and mouth puppy " ed said knowing he was just piising eduardo off now " how would you feel fucking my ass? cumming deep inside of me? maybe you'll make me feel so good i'll forget my own name" edd watching in amusement at desprit look eduardo had gained and the twitching eduardo's cock was doing with every word. " maybe we should try it? or maybe i should make a nice tight little pussy for you to knot me? breed me like a dirty little bitch" edd said loving the feeling of control he had over eduardo. eduardo groaned with want as he fought to free himself from the magic that held him. eduardo was going to destroy edd once he was free.

edd moved closer to straddle eduardo's lap before reaching behind him and undoing the costume. edd purred once the dress was thrown across the room leaving edd as naked as eduardo. " your so warm" edd said felling eduardo's heated skin against edd's cooler one. edd ran a hand over eduardo's chest and arms helping to relax the tense werewolf. " god i love you so much" edd muttered before kissing eduardo. the kiss was soft , it was a kiss full of love and eduardo purred into it. edd pulled back and smiled " hey mister alpha you good to go a few rounds?" edd asked as he want back to teasing eduardo. eduardo growled as edd started to grind against him. edd smiled at the now renowned look of want and need that came onto eduardo's face. edd had the lub float over to him and using magic coated eduardo's cock. edd positioned himself over eduardo's cock with a smile at the worried look eduardo sent him. " i was a little naughty and finger fucked myself while you were making dinner. i even had the vibrater inside me durning dinner puppy" edd said feeling a rush of heat and pleasure course throw him at the predatory look eduardo's eyes had. the feeling of being in power had edd ready to cum there and then if it wasn't for the cock ring edd was wearing. " i bet i can take you all the way down in one go" edd said as he felt eduardo tremble. edd knew eduardo was trying to break the spell but edd had very little worry about him doing it. edd hummed again before lining eduardo up with edd's entrance " ready puppy?" edd asked teasing before edd slowly sunk down onto eduardo's cock. eduardo was big, very big and edd loved feeling of eduardo stretching edd to his limits. edd moaned loudly as he completely took eduardo in. " damn your bigger then i remember puppy" edd said a little dazed from taking something so big. 

edd took a deep breath as he started to move. slowly edd rolled his hips up before rolling them down again. edd kept the pace slow as he rode eduardo. eduardo growled at the teasing pace and at the fact that he couldn't touch edd at all. eduardo pulled his arms as hard as he could hopping he could force them down and around edd. the load snap that echoed the room had both parties freezing in shock. eduardo had just broken free of the spell. edd looked up at eduardo's face and found a mocking and rather dangerous smile spread across it. eduardo moved before edd could properly react . pushing edd onto his back without pulling out eduardo licked his lips before slamming his hips into edd's. eduardo started fuking into edd hard and fast leaving edd's head spinning. edd could feel himself cuming without aculy cumming thank to the cock ring. " fuck edu" edd tried to get out but eduardo seemed to be gone replaced with the wolf who only mission was to breed. edd screamed when eduardo pulled the cock ring off giving edd's cock a firm stroke before focusing on pounding edd into the floor. edd could feel his mind start to slip as eduardo kept going. edd gasp as eduardo flipped edd onto his knees as he fucked him. the pleasure and slight pain from the rough treatment had edd seeing stars. the sound off edd's moans where accompanied by the sounds of skin slapping against skin. eduardo's growl and snarls made there way down edd's spin and into his cock getting him closer to another orgasim. 

edd came with a yell of eduardo's name hoping the werewolf would slow down. eduardo thrusted harder as edd came helping edd ride out his orgsim but also making it clear that they were far from done. edd soon lost count of how many times he came , how many time eduardo bite into his shoulder , how many time they switch positions.edd felt like his head was filled with cotton as eduardo braught edd to yet another orgasim. edd could only twitch as he came to far out of it to care tho. edd let out a small moan of protest at being once again flipped onto his stomach. " eduardo" edd moaned as eduardo seemed to pick up speed. eduardo pushed as deep as he could and howled as his knot expanded locking him and his mate together as cum filled edd to the brim. edd blinked in confusion at what was happening but decided he didn't care. edd blacked out when eduardo started grinding into him.

" edd edd EDD" eduardo yelled startling edd wake. edd looked around in confusion before remembering what he happen last night. edd blushed at the membery of eduardo really fucking him like never before. " edd?" eduardo said making edd look up only to flinch at the sore pain in his neck. " edu? " edd asked now looking at the guilty and heartbroken face of his boyfriend " oh alpha babe what's wrong?" edd ask worried. eduardo gently hugged edd shaking " i'm so sorry i lost control and and" eduardo said nearly in tears. " eduardo look at me , you did nothing wrong okay i knew what could have happened and i teased you" edd said giving a kiss to eduardo's head. " i love you and would happily do it again" edd said again as eduardo blushed. edd tried to get up to properly hug eduardo when he noticed he couldn't move. " edu babe" edd said " yeah?" eduardo answered " i can't walk " edd said as eduardo laughed.

edd swear next time to use a better spell and to shoot tord when he saw him next. the fact that everyone could see eduardo having to carry edd around was all his fault. tho edd did love it tord was still getting kicked.


	3. villains are really good at oral .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edd get's fucked by his local villains. and then by his local heros. edd finds out something unpleasant and gose and hunts down all six of these morons. three part story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for not updating there was a family emergency and i had to leave it alone. btw don't you love glitching you computer to delete everything you worked on? no you me two.

edd loved heroes , ever since he was a child he loved heroes and yet it was the villains that edd remembered the best. edd had been drawn to villains more than anything. the bad attitude , the dominant personality , the strangely sexy fear me vide they always seem to have. edd also knew most of the villains and heroes where alphas and edd not only being a omega had always wanted to get closer to alphas like the heroes and villains he always sees on tv. edd just never thought he would be grabbed by the three biggest villains of today hours from his heat. 

" numero uno what in all hell were you thinking !?" the villain known as siren yelled as he paced back and forth in front of edd. edd had been grabbed by the three villains when they were cornered by the three biggest heros . " look we needed a get away okay and he was perfect as long as we watched ourselves and make no mistakes where good alright?" numero uno said as he ran a hand through his hair. the villain was clearly stress and in another scenario edd would have been mouthing off but god did both of them smell amazing. edd vit his lip to stay quiet , his heat was just about to kick in and god did edd want to present to the two larger alphas.the thought of them holding edd down as they teased him , making him beg to be knotted by both of them. numero uno fuking edd hard enuogh nothing would ever feel satisfying again but the villains cock and knot. edd being filled with pups nly to have the serin try to impregnate him once more " hey eduardo , mark what should i make for everyone" a voice broke edd out of his fantasies. the now duded mark and eduardo turned and glared at the third villain of their little party known as the blue demon and god was he cute. soft looking brown hair with big eyes and edd want nothing more then to cuddle the villain or jon as he learned. edd sighed as the three started fighting the scent they released wreaked havoc on edd's instincts. edd was torn between tryin to get all three of them to ignore the issue and fuck him or just to get away form the angry alphas and find a safe spot to hide. edd shivered as a flash of heat rushed through him. his heat had just hit and edd knew what he wanted. the three alphas stopped fighting once they caught the scent of a omega in heat. it was sweeter than anything they remembered smelling before, like fresh baked sweets and something else none of them could name. the three turned only to find edd gone from where he placed. shattered cuffs where all that remained in the spot. " what the" eduardo said looking around the room for their now free prisoner. jon sniffed the air before heading off towards the door he had left open. mark and eduardo followed behind. as the three got closer to wheir edd had hidden himself it became harder to control their needs. eduardo throw open the door to him room and was greeted with the sight of edd with three fingers inside his dripping wet pussy. eduardo swallowed hard as he walked toward the omega , letting out a small moan when edd moved to present himself to all three of them. edd made a soft crip at all three of them asking for them to breed him. eduardo reached edd first trailing a hand over the soft curve of edd's ass before moving it between edd's spread legs. eduardo licked his dry lips once he felt just how wet edd was.

edd thrusted his hips back against eduardo's hand. eduardo let out a small growl as edd grinded against his hand , the feeling of the hot slick and soft pussy had eduardo's pants tightening. eduardo barely notice the other two alpha's walk up to him , the sight of edd bending his back into a beautiful arc was far more interesting. eduardo pulled his hand away , twitching at the need whine edd let slip. eduardo looked at jon for a second before pushing him gently forward. the smallest alpha nooded and slipped onto the bed catching the omega's attention. edd purred and shifted to give jon his full attention , jon flushed beautiful when edd shifted to give him a rather nice mating position. jon grabbed edd's hips and lifted them so edd's legs rested on his shoulders. edd let out a soft moan at the feeling of jon's breath on his sensitive cunt. jon wasted no time in eating edd out. jon licked up as much slick as possible before diving his tongue into edd's pussy. edd tasted sweet , something jon wasn't use to was a omega tasting good during heat but edd oh edd tasted delicious. jon lapped at edd's clit before pushing his tongue in deep into the tight opening. jon moaned at the taste , edd moaned at the vibrations the ran through him when jon moaned. 

edd was a retk by the time jon pulled away. jon purred at the edd's flushed face and dazed look , jon was filled with pride at being able to make the omega look so pleased. jon lowered edd's legs to rest around his hips. jon pulled off his shirt before leaning down to kiss edd. edd purred into the kiss loving that he could taste himself on the alpha's lips. jon ran a hand over edd's body purring happily at the soft skin but it was the fine lair of muscle that made edd perfect in jon's eyes. jon unzipped his pants and freed his cock. before jon could go any further eduardo pulled him away and move into his spot. edd purred happily at the sight of eduardo's cock , it was huge one of the biggest edd had ever seen not that he seen many. edd moved closer licking his lips as he kneeled by eduardo's legs. eduardo grabbed edd's hair using it to pull edd closer " suck was eduardo's only command. edd licked a long strip up the hard cock before he started sucking the head. edd tock his time as he sucked. edd tock the cock into his mouth , slowly bobbing his head taking in more each time. edd's lips were wrapped tight around eduardo's cock as his throat bulged slightly as edd tock the cock deeper. each time edd came up for air he rubbed his tongue on the underside of the sensitive head of the cock. eduardo's grunts and growls encouraged edd to take more of the cock into his throat. edd humed around hard flesh as it sunk into his throat as deep as he could take it. edd gave a confused humm when he felt mark move in behind him. mark's hand slipped in between edd's slightly parted thighs and rubbed at his pussy gathering as much slick as possible. edd blinked in confusion at what was going on until edd felt mark's now soaked fingers rubbed in between his ass cheeks slightly teasing his ass. edd moaned as he felt mark push one finger inside him. marked growled in aprovel at the tight hole he was going to clam first. edd sucked in time with the thrust of mark's finger. edd was opened up easily thanks to the heat making it quick on who many fingers mark could put in. not long after they started mark was three fingers deep inside of edd." i think this little minx is ready for the main event. " eduardo said watching as mark pulled his fingers out. eduardo's voice was rough and deep with lust. edd was pulled of eduardo with a wet pop , a string a saliva connecting edd's lips with eduardo's cock. edd was moved to hover over jon , jon cock was lightly teasing edd's sensitive lower lips as he waited for the go ahead to take it inde him. mark moved behind edd and lined up his cock with edd's twitching asshole , edd shiver feeling two hard cock tease both holes. edd was pulled down slowly onto both cocks stretching him wide. edd let out a silent scream as he was made to sink down until his hips hit both of the alpha's. edd gasped for breath as he adjusted to the feeling of being so full. none of the heat toys edd had couldn't come close to filling edd so perfectly as both jon and mark did. no one moved for minutes as edd relaxed once again. jon was the first to move after edd gave the go ahead to start. jon moved slowly searching for any signs of pain , finding none jon gave the go ahead to mark for him to begin moving. edd was rocked back onto the cocks slowly at first. the slow drag of the cock over edd's g spots had his whining and moaning for more. 

edd moaned loudly as jon pounded into his pussy his hips slammed up into edd's creating a sharp slapping noise. edd was lost to the pleasure as jon fucked him hard and fast. it was so different from the way mark fucked him. mark kept his pase slow and deep giving just enough to make edd feel it but not enough to make edd see stars. jon's pase was fast and hard. the two different speeds had edd cumming once again for the third time they started. edd let out a loud moan as jon stilled inside of him filling edd with his seeds. jon hot cum had edd twitching in pleasure. everyone stilled as jon came , not wanting to waist a single drop of cum. edd think straight, his mind long gone to the pleasure uncaring if he ran a chance of become pregnant. once jon was finished edd was moved off him , mark picking edd up and off both him and jon. edd let out a small huff before a scream as mark slammed edd down onto his cock, filling the space jon once filled. edd was pushed down onto the bed face first. mark wasted no time before thrusting into edd harshly. edd yelped and moaned as mark kept a almost violent pase. mark sank his claws into edd's hips pulling edd's hips back to meet his thrusts. edd grabbed the bed sheets in a tight grip. his eyes wide and glassy , face flushed as a bit of drool ran from the corner of his mouth. edd could do nothing but moan as mark fucked into him. the loud slap of skin meeting skin mixed with edd's moan and mark's growls sound so sinful to edd's own ears. edd loved it , he loved being used like marks personal toy. the brutal way mark fuck him had every nerve edd had singing with pleasure. 

" good your suck a slut" mark growled into edd's ear , mark's vorce ruff. " yu want my cum right bitch? you want me to cum in your naughty little hole right my pretty slut?" mark growled as he slammed into edd as hard as he could. " fuck yess please i want your cum" edd begged trembling. mark bit down lightly onto edd's shoulder driving both of them over the edge. edd twitched once markd pulled out leaving edd's pussy gasping at nothing. edd arched his back in surprised as sharp claws ran down his spine. edd looked behind him only to see eduardo grin before pushing inside. edd throw his head back in shock at just how big eduardo was. eduardo was stretching him more than either of the other two alphas did. edd couldn't scream his voice stolen way. eduardo froze once he was fully seated inside of edd , eduardo had to resit the urge just to fuck into the tight hole. edd took a few deep breaths as he tried to relax. edd fell forward bearing his face into his arms as he waited for the slight burn to leave him. edd lifted his head after a few moments and nodded to eduardo to start moving. eduardo moved slowly afraid to hurt the smaller male. eduardo's thrust deep into edd, the tip of his cock kissing edd's wound. the thrusts where soft and low. eduardo purred into edd's ear as he rocked his hips into edd's. " your doing so good baby" eduardo said causing edd to shiver in delight. " your taking me so well i'm all the way inside of you baby boy" eduardo muttered. neither of them would last long and both of them knew it. edd gasped at the feeling of a knot forming. eduardo purred softly into edd's ear as he started thrusting harder into the warm body under him. edd could only gasped and hiss his voice weak. edd swallowed as eduardo stopped moving , eduardo's not was pressed up against edd's hole. eduardo kissed edd's temple before pushing his knot inside of edd. edd blacked out for a moment at the extreme pain and pleasure that ran through him. edd went limp once eduardo was completely inside him. eduardo purred as he came filling edd with his own seeds and making sure his packs seed would be lock into place to. eduardo pulled edd to his chest before he shifted them to lay on their sides. mark and jon cuddled up to them once they were settled in. " hey what's your name anyways sweetheart?" mark asked after a few moments of silence. " edd ghoul nice to meet you" edd said yawning. all four of the fell asleep soon after. unaware of the rude awakening that was coming.


End file.
